


After Everything

by articcat621



Series: 31 Days of Articcat621 [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: 31 Days of Fanfiction Challenge, Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 00:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Every time he leaves, he takes a part of her heart with him.





	After Everything

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Day 6 - A fandom you love but never write for of the 31 days of fanfiction. Not beta'd, so pardon my mistakes.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, and I'm not making any money from the posting of this drabble.

“Ed, I don’t know how much more of this I can take…” Winry admitted, looking at Ed with tears in her eyes.

He paused, turning to face her. “Winry? Why are you crying?”

She worried her lower lip, letting out a deep sigh. “I… It’s just I hate this.” She angrily clenched her hands into fists. “I hate that you two always leave, and I hate that I never know when… or if… you’re coming back.” She sniffled. “I mean, you show up on my doorstep with your arm in pieces. What if there’s a time I can’t put you back together again? What if you can’t get to me in time? What if it’s too late, and you…” She broke down.

Ed, in complete shock at seeing Winry cry, awkwardly stood there. After a moment, though, he came to his senses and moved towards her, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her tightly. “I’m sorry, Winry, but I have to do this… I have to do it for Al.”

She looked at him. “I understand that, Ed, I really do,” she whispered. Reaching up, she wiped some of the tears from her face. “I just hate that I don’t know…”

“It gets harder and harder for me to leave the safety of Risembool,” Ed admitted.

Winry wanted to ask him to stay but knew that she couldn’t. 

“I have to leave - for Al’s sake. It’s the only chance he’s got at getting his life back.”

Winry let out a deep sigh. “I know, I just… I hate feeling like this may be the last time we see each other.”

“You can’t think like that, Winry,” Edward pointed out. “You’ll miss out on so much if you think that way.” He cupped her cheek lightly. “When I leave, I know that I’ll make it back to you. You, Pinako, Risembool… Those are the things that keep me and Al moving. After everything, we’ll come back here.”

“And then what?” Winry asked, her heart racing in her chest. “What happens then?”

Edward looked at her intensely. “I’m going to take you on a date.”

Her eyes widened comically. “You’re going to take me on a date?” Butterflies floated about nervously in her stomach. While the two of them both clearly felt something for each other, they never acknowledged it aloud. 

“I am, and when I get home, I’ll tell you all the things that I haven’t had the courage to tell you before.”

“You could tell me now?” Winry suggested, a teasing smile and a hopeful look on her face.

Edward laughed, “But then what would I have to look forward to?”

“Are you almost ready, brother?” Alphonse asked from the doorway. “Er, sorry, hope I wasn’t interrupting.” The giant suit of armour moved awkwardly. “The train will be departing soon, Ed. I’ll meet you outside.”

“Take care, Alphonse,” Winry told him, willing herself not to cry as she watched Al walk away. 

Turning her attention to Edward, she lightly cupped his cheek. “Promise me that you’ll come back.”

“I’ll be taking you on that date, Winry,” Edward told her firmly. 

“Don’t you dare break that promise, Edward Elric.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Ed gave her a weak smile. Leaning forward, he surprised them both by pressing a light kiss to her lips.

It took everything in her not to fall to the floor with her grief as she watched Edward walk out that door. She could only hope that Edward would keep his promise.


End file.
